Betroo
History Betroo(spelled Bet-rô)is one of the many Dimensional Guardians from the Protect the Multiverse! Crossover series. He is a teenager who gained the powers from multiverse 7(Dragon Multiverse) in order to help defeating the Xeno Destroyer. And ancient being who seeks absorving the essences of all multiverses in order to kill the Guardian of the primordial power and become the ruler of everything. Appearance and Personality At the beggining of the series, Betroo was an energetic and optimistic person, albeit scared easily by facing enemies with intimidation aura, freezing in fear when he tried to attack Godzilla. Later in the series, Betroo was somewhat like Vegito, cocky and confident, but naturally good-hearted. Betroo has jet black hair and big gray eyes, he wore a Purple and Black Battle Armor, with back armbands and gray baggy pants, purple boots and a white cape, he kept his tail wraped around his waist. After the time skip, he wore a black gi with a purple sash around his waist, balc fingerless glooves with purple knuckles and black boots with purple tips. Personal Statistics Name: Betroo Race: Sayan Age: 15, 18(post-timeskip) Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Gray, red as an oozaru and super saiyan Likes: Food, fighting, interacting with people Dislikes: Scary people, starvation Combat Statistics Tier: '4-C, at least High 4-C as an oozaru '| 4-B |''' 4-A '''| At least 3-C | 3-A |''' Unknown, probably 2-B '''Powers and Abilities: Ki manipulation, superhuman stats, expert hand to hand combat, eletricity manipulation, heat manipulation, can self destruct, air manipulation, light, teleportation, regeneration(mid),immortality(type I), energy absortion, berserker mode(as SSJ Berserker), rage power(as SSJ Berserker), stats amplification, illusion creation, expert swordsman, expert wrestler. Attack Potency: Star Level(at base form was able to hold his own with a copy of Omega Zero for a while until Superman arrived), at least Large Star Level as an Oozaru(fought evenly with a Composite Godzilla) |''' Solar System Level, increased to Solar System Level + as a Berserker(easily dominated Buuhan, was stated by Elder Kai to be in pair with Super Vegito and later Super Vegito 2 as a Berserker) '''| Multi Solar System Level(held a punch from a controled serious Saitama, much more stronger than when he was before time skip) |''' Galaxy Level(in pair with a fully powered Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, managed to get a hold of 8th sense Copy Seiya) '| '''Universe Level(equal to Merged Zamasu and Copy Seiya at the same time) '| Unknown', possibly Multiverse Level'(said to be equal to the Xeno Destroyer by Loki, but the latter claim is dubious because Xeno Destroyer was said to be holding back the entire fight). Striking Strengh: Stellar Class, at least Large Star Level as an Oozaru |''' Solar System Level, increased to Solar System Level + as a Berserker '''| Multi Solar System Level |''' Galaxy Level '''| Universal class |'Unknwon, probably Multiverse Level '''Lifting Strengh:'Class 10, increased to Class M+ as an oozaru(able to pick up and throw Godzilla a do distance) |''' Multi Stellar (stated to be equal to post-crisis Superman in lifting strengh) |''' Unknown, probably much highter '''| much highter |''' Unknwon, probably Multiversal class. '''Speed: Massively FTL+(slightly faster than Godzilla, surprised him and Copy Omega several times during their battles) | 'Massively FTL+(much faster than before, highter on his Berkserker state) '| MFTL +(cannot be compared to his younger self, blitzed Wally West casually, equal to Saitama) |'' MFTL+ (much faster than before) '|''' MFTL+ |''' Infinite(Equal to the Xeno Destroyer) '''Durability: Star level(took a beating from Copy Omega), increased toLarge Star Level+ as an oozaru(tanked a beating from Godzilla) |''' Solar System Level, Solar System Level + as an berserker '| '''Multi Solar System level + (Can endure Serious Saitama's blows '| Galaxy Level (much stronger than before) | 'Universe Level(on par with Merged Zamasu and Copy Seiya) |'' unknown, possibly Multiverse Level '''Stamina: Limitless, can only be tired by overusing his ki Range: Universal Weakness: Betroo is inexperienced with combat, all his tatics come from what he has seen in anime. |''' none notable. '''Keys: Base Form | 'Super Saiyan '| Base Form(post timeskip) |''' Super Saiyan 2 |''' Super Saiyan 4 | '''Primordial Power. '''Notable Techniques: * Dragon Guardian Phisiology: Betroo's physical appearance and characteristics changed when he was sucked to the Multiverse, being given a sayan body with some modifications, such as the ability to breath in space and being naturally stronger than most fighters. Some abilities that come from that: -Natural Fighting Prowess:Even without training before, Betroo k Category:Saiyans Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Berserkers Category:Illusionists Category:Sword Users Category:Wrestlers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Neutral Good